La Danza della Verità
by Deathstargaze
Summary: Mi guardo allo specchio pensando che forse dovrei davvero porre fine a tutto questo. So quel che dovrei fare, ma non posso  lasciarlo. Dovrei dirti la verità, Lavi, ma non ne sono capace. Potrai mai perdonarmi per ciò che sto per fare? MPREG, LaviYu
1. Capitolo 1: Resta Accanto a Me

**Questa storia non è intesa ad infrangere nessun copyright! I personaggi non sono miei, tutti i copyright appartengono agli aventi diritto! Quindi non perseguitatemi per questo!  
>Come si dice, io possiedo la storia, ma non gli attori!<strong>

**Attenzione**! Relazione sentimentale fra due uomini! A buon intenditor... poche parole! Insomma sapete cosa vi aspetta, quindi non lamentatevi del contenuto.

.

* * *

><p><strong>La Danza della Verità<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitolo 1: Resta Accanto a Me<strong>

.**  
><strong>

Kanda non credeva che per un semplice malessere fossero necessari tutti quei test, ed iniziava a spazientirsi per il tempo infinito che era costretto a trascorrere nell'infermeria del Quartier Generale.

Infine, la porta si aprì e comparve Komui.

Quando l'uomo gli si avvicinò con quell'espressione grave sul viso, Kanda non poté fare a meno di sentirsi profondamente spaventato: per far rimanere serio uno come Komui doveva esserci una ragione davvero importante dietro.

- Kanda-kun... - esordì lo scienziato, incerto su cosa dire.

- Allora, mi dai qualcosa per questo dannato mal di stomaco o no? - protestò il giovane, alterando i solitamente impassibili lineamenti orientali da antico samurai Giapponese, mettendosi a sedere sul lettino e strappandosi l'ago della flebo dal braccio.

- Era lì dentro, - Komui indicò il tubicino ora penzolante di fianco a Kanda - dovresti sentirti meglio tra poco. - lo rassicurò. - Da quanto tempo hai questo fastidio?

- Dieci giorni, forse quindici, non so. - rispose Kanda pensieroso, cercando di andare indietro con la mente al momento esatto in cui aveva iniziato a star male. - Perché? E' importante?

- Sì. - il Supervisore lo fissò di nuovo con quell'aria così seria da mettere i brividi. - Devo capire dov'eri quando è cominciato.

- Perché? - chiese ancora Kanda, cui la situazione iniziava a piacere sempre meno.

Komui prese un profondo respiro, e un tremito percorse la schiena di Kanda. L'atteggiamento così restio dello scienziato a rivelare cosa stava accadendo non gli faceva presagire nulla di buono.

- Kanda-kun... Nel tuo corpo è imprigionata dell'Innocence.

A quella rivelazione il giovane spalancò gli occhi per lo shock.

- Cosa? - esclamò strabiliato.

Komui sospirò, quindi si spinse gli occhiali indietro sul naso, tornando a rivolgersi al suo paziente.

- Ancora non è chiaro se siano schegge, oppure un intero frammento. - gli rivelò con cautela. - Pensa alla tua ultima missione, qualunque evento strano che si è verificato, anche il più insignificante. Devo sapere dove è successo per capire come, e soprattutto cosa fare.

- Non... è possibile estrarla? - chiese Kanda deglutendo a vuoto, raggelato. Sapeva fin troppo bene cosa volesse dire avere a che fare da vicino con l'Innocence, e non voleva ripetere l'esperienza mai più.

- Il problema è proprio questo. Si è... legata alle tue cellule, diciamo. - cercò di spiegare lo scienziato senza allarmare Kanda.

- Legata? In che modo? - il giovane aveva capito perfettamente che non c'era niente di buono dietro quella notizia. - Che significa esattamente?

- Ecco... - Komui sospirò. - Non siamo sicuri, ma... si sta... sviluppando.

- Komui, maledizione, parla chiaro! - scattò Kanda, esasperato dallo snervante non arrivare al punto del Supervisore, prendendolo per la collottola. - Mi stai dicendo che l'Innocence si è fusa col mio corpo?

- No... Non proprio. - ora fu la volta dell'uomo di deglutire a vuoto. - Kanda-kun, c'è una concreta possibilità che stia crescendo dentro di te. - Kanda lo lasciò andare all'improvviso, pietrificato dalla rivelazione.

- Crescendo... cosa? - chiese sbigottito.

- L'Innocence si è unita a te ed ha creato una specie di sacca, dentro la quale ha formato... qualcosa. - Komui distolse lo sguardo pretendendo di scorrere le sue carte, e Kanda si sedette di nuovo sul lettino, pesantemente, gli occhi sbarrati.

- Mi stai dicendo che quel qualcosa è vivo? - domandò quindi con un filo di voce.

- Probabilmente. - confermò lo scienziato con estrema calma, comportandosi come se non desse affatto peso a quell'affermazione e continuando ad armeggiare con i referti.

- Probabilmente? Cosa ho dentro? Un dannato parassita? - l'inquisì Kanda con rabbia.

- Tecnicamente, si sta comportando come un embrione, e... - rispose Komui, ma il giovane non gli fece terminare la frase.

- Un cosa? Parla in modo che io possa capire, maledizione! - tuonò; prima i giri di parole, adesso termini che non poteva comprendere, e lui stava davvero perdendo la pazienza.

- C'è la possibilità che l'Innocence abbia usato le tue cellule per dare vita ad un bambino. - disse infine Komui, osservando l'espressione incredula di Kanda con un certo timore.

Il giovane sprofondò il viso fra le mani scuotendo il capo, e se Komui non l'avesse conosciuto così bene avrebbe detto che Yuu Kanda fosse disperato.

- Quando ho recuperato l'ultima Innocence, afferrandola ho visto una piccola scintilla fluttuare verso di me, ma non avrei mai immaginato che ne fosse parte. - mormorò Kanda con voce vuota. - L'ho vista scomparire ed ho pensato si fosse consumata, non credevo...

- Quindi presumibilmente è accaduto durante la missione appena portata a termine, con l'ultimo recupero che hai effettuato. - Kanda annuì, lasciando ricadere una mano sulle gambe. - E' un inizio. - lo scienziato annotò le informazioni, poi prese un profondo respiro. - Sei stato con qualcuno? - domandò infine, sebbene gli sembrasse impossibile che uno palesemente insensibile e per nulla interessato al sesso come Kanda si fosse concesso a qualcuno.

Kanda alzò lo sguardo di scatto, fissando Komui come se l'avesse appena trapassato con una lama, e l'uomo si chiese se fosse perché aveva capito a cosa alludeva o perché riteneva la domanda assolutamente inammissibile.

- Non sono affari tuoi. - gli arrivò la risposta aspra di Kanda, e fu la volta di Komui di essere sorpreso: quella era un'ammissione?

- Devo chiedertelo, cerca di capire, c'è anche la possibilità che il bambino sia completamente umano in quel caso. - si giustificò il Supervisore, assumendo un tono comprensivo, sperando di calmarlo almeno in parte. Ma Kanda non era affatto propenso ad incassare passivamente né le insinuazioni rivoltegli, né quell'assurda notizia che gli era stata appena data.

- No. Nessuno. Soddisfatto? - dichiarò in tono accusatorio.

Komui scribacchiò dell'altro sui suoi fogli, mantenendo l'insolito atteggiamento professionale che sfoggiava solo ed unicamente quando la situazione era realmente tragica, e questo contribuiva grandemente al crescente senso di impotenza che Kanda sentiva man mano invaderlo nel rendersi conto che non aveva una via d'uscita di fronte al potere dell'Innocence.

In realtà l'uomo stava solo cercando il modo di informarlo di ciò che gli stava accadendo senza rischiare che desse in escandescenze. E non lo trovava.

- Non siamo ancora in grado di stabilire se l'Innocence si sia unita a te soltanto, o abbia invece semplicemente permesso l'unione delle tue cellule col seme di qualcun altro per ottenere una gravidanza, per questo ti ho dovuto chiedere... - esordì, ma prima che potesse finire di spiegare le sue ragioni, Kanda lo interruppe inorridito.

- Gravidanza? - alitò, improvvisamente venendogli a mancare la voce; la piena comprensione della reale portata della cosa colpì Kanda come un macigno, facendolo sentire, per la prima volta nella sua vita, davvero disperato.

- Tecnicamente è quello che è... - cercò di giustificarsi Komui.

- Non m'importa se si tratta di Innocence, togli questo schifoso parassita dal mio corpo! - ringhiò Kanda contro lo scienziato, alzando la voce più di quanto non intendesse fare.

- Lo vorrei, Kanda-kun, davvero, credimi. - disse questi, allargando le braccia in un gesto a metà fra frustrazione e rassegnazione. - Ma non è possibile, si è legata completamente a te. L'unica speranza è la mortalità iniziale, ma questo potremo saperlo solo tra tre mesi.

- Spiegati meglio dannazione! - ringhiò l'oggetto di quella diagnosi impossibile; l'autocontrollo di Kanda era ormai andato definitivamente a farsi benedire, la tensione sul suo volto si era fatta estremamente evidente e negli occhi gli si affacciava una luce pericolosamente intrisa di follia.

- I primi tre mesi può verificarsi un aborto spontaneo. - lo informò Komui in tono pacato, cercando di non tradire la propria apprensione.

- E se non succede? - sibilò Kanda in tono tagliente.

- Dovrai avere il bambino. - la risposta di Komui sembrò colpire Kanda più duramente di quanto avrebbe mai potuto fare un qualunque Akuma.

- _CHE_. - il giovane distolse lo sguardo per un momento, digrignando i denti e serrando i pugni, quindi tornò a fissare lo scienziato di fronte a sé. - Io non permetterò mai che nel mio corpo cresca un mostro. _Mai_. - la terribile minaccia insita in quell'affermazione fece rabbrividire Komui.

- Kanda-kun, sii ragionevole, in questo momento sono tutte speculazioni. - lo supplicò l'uomo, cercando di calmarlo. - Sapremo qualcosa di certo solo trascorsi i primi tre mesi.

- Chi altro lo sa? - si preoccupò di sapere Kanda.

- Solamente io e Reever. Stai tranquillo manterremo il segreto, ma non servirà a molto. Non puoi nasconderlo, la tua condizione sarà evidente appena il tuo ventre inizierà ad ingrossarsi.

- Quando? - l'inquisì il giovane, sul volto una smorfia amara.

- Dipende dal tuo corpo, da come reagirà, non c'è una tempistica fissa. Solitamente dalla fine del terzo mese, ma potrebbe essere prima come dopo.

- Tre mesi. - mormorò Kanda, e Komui annuì. - Se resto qui impazzirò. Assegnami una missione. - lo scienziato parve allarmato dalla richiesta. - Non intendo scappare se è quello che stai pensando.

Komui lo scrutò a lungo prima di rispondere, domandandosi che cosa avesse in mente di fare se l'avesse lasciato libero di agire, se avesse acconsentito ad inviarlo in missione.

- Sta bene, - disse infine lentamente, soppesando la reazione di Kanda - ma sii prudente, e rientra subito a recupero effettuato.

- Certo. - l'Esorcista annuì senza esitazione, e Komui sospirò.

- Vieni nel mio ufficio domattina, preparerò qualcosa di adatto a te. - guardò Kanda annuire ancora, quindi alzarsi con decisione dal lettino diretto alla porta dell'infermeria. - Kanda-kun. - lo chiamò prima che uscisse, e il giovane si bloccò davanti all'uscio, voltandosi appena verso di lui. - Niente colpi di testa, siamo intesi?

- _CHE_. - fu la risposta di Kanda, mentre sbatteva la porta dietro di sé.

.

.

Un altro uomo sbucò dalla stanza adiacente appena il giovane Giapponese ebbe fragorosamente richiuso la porta, rivolgendo uno sguardo significativo al suo capo; Reever, questo era il nome dello scienziato, affiancò il Supervisore, scuotendo la testa in modo molto eloquente.

- L'ha presa male vero? - domandò, e Komui sospirò sconsolato.

- Molto. - confermò. - Ma non posso dargli torto. Solo, mi spaventa quello che potrebbe fare.

- Credi che si farebbe del male? - azzardò Reever, e Komui annuì, grave.

- Spero tanto che non lo faccia, ma ho paura che ci proverà. - confidò all'altro scienziato, che abbozzò un sorriso triste e gli posò una mano sulla spalla con fare consolatorio.

- Coraggio capo, portiamo a termine queste analisi, magari ci aiutano a far luce sulla faccenda. - Reever gli fece strada verso i laboratori, e Komui sospirò di nuovo, incamminandosi dietro di lui.

.

.

Kanda percorse con passo deciso la strada che lo separava dalla sua stanza, talmente preso dai pensieri che gli affollavano la mente che non vide nemmeno chi incontrava lungo il cammino; ma il suo sguardo feroce, fisso davanti a sé, spaventò i poveri malcapitati più del solito.

Non riusciva a capacitarsi che quella scintilla avesse prodotto un tale disastro, era sicuro che fosse svanita prima di toccarlo...

Maledizione! Che doveva fare adesso? A sentire Komui l'Innocence stava formando un qualcosa nel suo corpo, usando le _sue_ cellule!

Oppure... Anche l'altra ipotesi gli risultava terribile da accettare, perché sapeva che era anche più plausibile. Sebbene avesse negato, era perfettamente consapevole di aver avuto un rapporto al ritorno da quella missione, quindi dopo che l'Innocence era entrata in lui.

Questo lo portava a credere che fosse stata solo un tramite, e temeva avesse semplicemente messo il suo corpo in condizione di concepire, e... così la sua risolutezza nel non permettere quella nascita si indeboliva, al pensiero che potesse trattarsi di un figlio suo e di...

Ma se invece così non fosse stato, la prospettiva di crescere un mostro dentro di sé lo faceva impazzire, senza contare la vergogna di mostrare la sua condizione.

Si fermò di colpo, fissando il pesante uscio che gli si parava di fronte: non era certamente la sua stanza, senza rendersene conto era finito invece in Biblioteca. Si affacciò con studiata indifferenza, trovandola stranamente deserta; così, si sedette sconsolato sul pesante divano, i gomiti puntati contro le gambe, e si prese il volto tra le mani riflettendo su cosa fare.

_Come faccio a dirglielo? Come posso dirgli che non so cosa mi sta crescendo dentro?_

Sospirò, appoggiando la fronte contro le mani intrecciate.

- Yuu? - la familiare voce di Lavi lo fece trasalire. - Come mai sei qui?

Tirò su la testa di scatto, voltandosi verso il giovane con aria sconvolta, come se fosse stato sorpreso a fare qualcosa che non doveva.

Scosse il capo, riguadagnando la compostezza del viso, nascondendo prontamente ogni emozione dietro la sua facciata stoica, e Lavi gli si sedette accanto, preoccupato.

- Ero sovrappensiero e mi sono ritrovato qui. - ammise Kanda in tono pacato.

- Yuu... Stai bene? - lo vide annuire, ma senza incontrare il suo sguardo, segno che mentiva. - Komui ti ha visto per i dolori allo stomaco?

- Era solo un po' di nausea, va tutto bene, mi ha dato qualcosa. - Lavi gli sorrise, ma la preoccupazione non gli scomparve dal viso, e Kanda non sapeva che altro dire per rassicurarlo.

- Tu non stai mai male, è strano, e... - l'evidente apprensione nel tono dell'apprendista Bookman fece sì che non potesse terminare la frase: un "_CHE_" seccato di Kanda lo zittì brutalmente.

- Devo aver mangiato qualcosa di avariato, piantala di preoccuparti! - scattò questi con insofferenza; poi gli rivolse un ghigno compiaciuto. - Oppure è colpa tua, ed è per qualcosa che hai mangiato tu. - aggiunse fissandolo intensamente, sollevando un sopracciglio con aria accusatoria.

- Oh. - Lavi ridacchiò grattandosi la nuca. - Cercherò di lavarmi meglio i denti, promesso! - rispose avvicinandosi al compagno e baciandolo senza preavviso.

Kanda lo scostò subito da sé, piano ma con decisione, guardandosi immediatamente attorno.

- Non qui, idiota! - sibilò contrariato. - Possono vederci! Bookman può tornare da un momento all'altro!

- Nella tua stanza? - propose allora il giovane, passandosi una mano fra quei capelli rossi ribelli che l'altro tanto amava.

Kanda annuì, alzandosi, e Lavi fece altrettanto accodandosi a lui mentre usciva dalla Biblioteca.

- Non seguirmi. - disse subito Kanda appena fuori la porta. - Ti aspetto stasera, come sempre, solita ora.

- Ho finito con i miei compiti, vengo con te, ti... - ma Bookman Junior non riuscì a finire la frase che Kanda lo zittì di nuovo con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

- No. - ribadì secco. - Parli troppo e tocchi troppo. Voglio allenarmi in pace.

- Ma Yuu... - l'espressione ferita sul viso di Lavi fece sospirare il suo stizzoso interlocutore, che lo apostrofò con un altro "_CHE_" seccato, rivolgendogli uno sguardo rovente.

- _No_. - ribadì lapidario.

- Ti prego, Yuu, starò seduto buono sotto un albero a guardare! Giuro che non ti darò fastidio! - un altro, più profondo sospiro sfuggì dalle labbra di Kanda, che scosse il capo.

Sapeva perché il giovane insisteva tanto, e non voleva che cercasse di fargli da balia, ma... quando Lavi faceva così non riusciva a dirgli di no.

- _CHE_. - fu ancora una volta la risposta di Kanda, che si voltò incamminandosi, lasciando il giovane impalato a fissarlo. - Sta bene. - aggiunse senza voltarsi. - Ma fai un fiato, e ti infilzo.

Sul volto di Lavi si fece largo il sorriso più dolce che Kanda gli avesse mai visto, se solo si fosse disturbato a girarsi mentre gli parlava, e con quell'espressione radiosa stampata in faccia Bookman Junior trotterellò felice dietro il samurai.

.

.

Kanda avvertiva lo sguardo dell'altro su di sé, e questo lo metteva enormemente a disagio, cosa che prima d'allora non gli era mai successa. Non gli era mai importato di essere osservato da Lavi mentre si allenava, perché adesso era diverso?

Si sentiva... Certo. Adesso era diverso perché lui aveva paura che si accorgesse di qualcosa, che notasse una qualsiasi stranezza, o peggio che lui si sentisse male sotto i suoi occhi.

Ogni tanto lanciava una sbirciata di sottecchi al giovane, trovandolo assorto a seguire i suoi movimenti, concentrato nel rimanere immobile ed in silenzio, l'espressione così ingenua da risultare disarmante.

Lo sforzo che stava facendo per non disturbarlo era quasi commovente, si vedeva che avrebbe voluto muoversi o dirgli qualcosa, ma si tratteneva... No, quello non era Lavi.

Kanda abbassò la spada di scatto, voltandosi verso il suo compagno, che lo fissò meravigliato.

- Se ho fatto qualcosa... Mi dispiace, non volevo. - disse subito Lavi, assumendo un'aria costernata.

- Perché stai in silenzio? - la domanda di Kanda lo colse di sorpresa, e il giovane sbatté le palpebre guardandolo con l'occhio spalancato.

- Ma tu avevi detto... - balbettò confuso.

- Ma non mi aspettavo che lo facessi! - esclamò Kanda con un gesto di stizza.

- Ah, Yuu... - Lavi gli sorrise con quella sua aria sbarazzina, il sorriso tipico di chi ha capito tutto del suo partner. Si alzò in piedi e avvicinandosi l'attirò a sé, abbracciandolo stretto. - Qualche volta dovresti dirmi cosa ti aspetti da me... - gli sussurrò catturando le sue labbra in un bacio appassionato.

_Dovrei dirglielo... ma poi non potrei... Non ci riesco._

- Yuu, sei così strano. - disse piano Lavi quando si separarono. - Sei sicuro di... - Kanda lo zittì con un altro bacio.

- Sto bene. - lo rassicurò poi in tono burbero. - Solo un po' intontito, saranno le medicine di Komui.

Lavi annuì, ma non sciolse l'abbraccio, carezzandogli la lunga chioma corvina appena liberata. Kanda si strinse a sua volta a lui.

- Hai fame? - chiese quindi l'apprendista Bookman attraverso la cortina di capelli, cercando con le labbra l'orecchio dell'altro.

Kanda non rispose, limitandosi ad annuire, anche se non era vero: non aveva fame nemmeno un po', ma ammetterlo avrebbe solo contribuito ad aumentare la preoccupazione di Lavi, e di conseguenza il suo comportamento iperprotettivo sarebbe peggiorato. Quindi, a malincuore, Kanda decise di mentire. Il freddo improvviso del vento contro la sua pelle nuda lo riscosse da quei pensieri, e vide Lavi che si era chinato a raccogliere la giacca della sua Divisa da sotto l'albero, per poi posargliela sulle spalle, tornando a sorridergli.

- Andiamo? - lo chiamò; ancora una volta Kanda si limitò ad annuire, incamminandosi di fianco a Lavi.


	2. Chapter 2: In Fondo al mio Cuore

**- Tutti i copyright appartengono agli aventi diritto! Come si dice, io possiedo la storia, ma non gli attori!**

**- Attenzione! Relazione sentimentale fra due uomini! A buon intenditor... poche parole! Insomma sapete cosa vi aspetta, quindi non lamentatevi del contenuto.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capitolo 2: In Fondo al mio Cuore**

.**  
><strong>

Jerry si voltò all'ingresso dei due Esorcisti, notando subito il muso lungo di Lavi e l'espressione tesa di Kanda, e si domandò cosa potesse essere successo tra i due per togliere il sorriso ad uno come il giovane Bookman.

Scuro in volto, Kanda avanzò verso il bancone chiedendo il suo solito pasto, tallonato da Lavi, che rivolse al cuoco un sorriso forzato chiedendo la cena anche per sé.

Jerry eseguì senza elargire i suoi soliti commenti, e non li fece attendere molto che tutto fu pronto da portar via. Li seguì con lo sguardo mentre si sistemavano ad un tavolo, sinceramente preoccupato.

Lavi mangiava, seppur lentamente e di malavoglia, Kanda invece sembrava nauseato dal cibo: aveva portato il primo boccone alle labbra e poi si era bloccato dopo averlo inghiottito, restando a fissare la soba nello zaru di bambù. Decisamente qualcosa non andava, ma chiedendo il cuoco temeva di peggiorare la situazione, ben conoscendo il carattere di Kanda e la sua posizione riguardo l'immischiarsi dei suoi fatti personali.

Jerry scosse la testa, tornando ad occuparsi della cucina, ma ripromettendosi di parlarne con Komui.

.

.

Kanda fissava la soba con le bacchette in mano; aveva iniziato a mangiarla ma al secondo boccone si era bloccato realizzando cosa in effetti stava facendo: il pensiero che nutriva anche la cosa dentro di lui era... era...

Fu scosso da un tremito, e la sua reazione non sfuggì a Lavi.

- Yuu? - chiamò questi; Kanda scosse il capo come a dire 'non è niente', e notando che Lavi aveva terminato di mangiare fece per alzarsi, subito imitato dall'altro Esorcista.

Quando però allungò il braccio per afferrare la fedele katana, Mugen, sentì mancargli il terreno sotto i piedi, ed i suoi occhi si spalancarono a quella sensazione improvvisa: il mondo iniziò a giragli attorno e pensò di cadere, ma due forti braccia erano pronte a sorreggerlo.

Lavi.

- Yuu! - il tono del giovane era piuttosto allarmato mentre lo stringeva a sé, notarono sia il cuoco che la vittima del malore.

Un capogiro.

Kanda si chiese se era dovuto alla sua condizione oppure alla mancanza di cibo, ma scartò subito il pensiero per concentrarsi sulla situazione attuale, voltandosi verso Lavi con aria furente.

- Piantala di lagnarti idiota, ho solo perso l'equilibrio! - ringhiò immediatamente, dimenticando però di divincolarsi per completare la credibilità della propria reazione.

Lavi continuò a sostenerlo finché non si portò oltre la panca, quindi, lanciandogli un'occhiata preoccupata, aspettò che raccogliesse Mugen ed insieme lasciarono la mensa.

- Sono proprio una bella coppia! - commentò Jerry appena i due furono fuori portata, fissando distrattamente Reever.

Aveva notato che lo scienziato si era trattenuto apposta in modo da tenerli d'occhio per tutta la cena, e temeva potesse aver parte nel cattivo umore dei due giovani.

L'uomo si voltò verso di lui, il volto stranamente teso.

- C'è qualcosa che dovrei sapere? - chiese al cuoco.

- No, - ribatté quest'ultimo, scuotendo il capo - ma ho visto che li guardavi con interesse, e mi domandavo perché.

- Bé, ultimamente il comportamento di Kanda ci preoccupa. - ammise Reever.

- Il comportamento, o piuttosto la sua salute? - precisò Jerry, sollevando un sopracciglio da sotto gli occhiali da sole che non toglieva mai e sfoderando quel sorriso scaltro da 'ne so più io che tu, rassegnati'; il suo interlocutore apparve per un attimo sorpreso. - Quella preoccupa anche Lavi. - aggiunse il cuoco, senza aspettare di ricevere risposta.

- Oh, certo. Capisco cosa intendi. - disse allora lo scienziato, avvicinandosi al bancone. - Grazie.

- Ma se anche tra i due ci fosse del tenero, non ci vedrei nulla di male. - gli sussurrò Jerry all'orecchio mentre riprendeva il vassoio, al che Reever gli rivolse un'occhiata allarmata. Lo stava forse prendendo in giro?

- Cosa ti fa credere che stessi pensando una cosa del genere? - domandò senza mezzi termini, spiazzato dalle allusioni dello chef.

- Non so, dimmelo tu. - ribatté questi, ostentando ancora il tipico sorriso sornione che era il suo marchio di fabbrica.

- Smetti di burlarti di me, Jerry. - lo rimproverò bonariamente Reever, aggrottando la fronte e passandosi una mano fra gli incolti capelli biondi che spesso scordava di pettinare.

- Agli ordini! - esclamò l'uomo, tornando alle proprie mansioni come se l'intera conversazione non avesse mai avuto luogo.

Reever sospirò ed uscì, continuando a chiedersi se il cuoco sapesse o no qualcosa, e soprattutto se Kanda e Lavi... Scosse il capo come a voler scacciare quell'idea. No, impossibile. Doveva essere la suggestione dovuta ai recenti eventi.

.

.

- Sto bene. - ribadì Kanda una volta nel corridoio, in risposta alla silenziosa apprensione del compagno. - Smetti di fare quella faccia affranta, sembra quasi che io debba morire da un momento all'altro. - a quelle parole Lavi trasalì.

- M-Mi dispiace, non intendevo... - si scusò, balbettando come uno scolaretto colto sul fatto a copiare i compiti. - E' che tu non stai mai male, quindi sì, sono molto preoccupato.

- _CHE_. - sbuffò Kanda per tutta risposta. - Te l'ho detto, non è niente.

Lavi si scostò una ciocca dei fiammeggianti capelli rossi dal viso e azzardò un timido sorriso.

- Quindi non hai obiezioni se... - iniziò a dire, e chinandosi sull'altro ne prese il lobo dell'orecchio tra le labbra, strappandogli un gemito.

La schiena di Kanda sbatté contro la porta della sua stanza mentre Lavi gli scendeva con la lingua lungo il collo, armeggiando contemporaneamente con i bottoni della divisa. Il giovane reclinò il capo all'indietro aggrappandosi al compagno, il suo respiro si fece irregolare e pensare con lucidità divenne difficile, con Lavi che gli infilava le mani dappertutto. Tuttavia la sua, di mano, raggiunse ugualmente la maniglia spingendo perché la porta si aprisse sotto il loro peso, ed entrambi scivolarono all'interno cercando di soffocare il rumore prodotto dai rispettivi ansiti, confinandolo all'interno di quelle pareti.

Mentre si svestivano a vicenda, una parte di Kanda si chiedeva se un ulteriore rapporto potesse peggiorare la situazione, ma l'altra invece gli ricordava che quella rischiava di essere una delle ultime volte che poteva avere Lavi: quindi zittì la prima voce porgendo di nuovo le labbra al suo amante, lasciando che questi lo adagiasse sul letto senza protestare.

L'indomani sarebbe partito, così si adoperò con tutto sé stesso per soddisfare Lavi, come se dovesse essere davvero l'ultima volta, come se non dovessero mai più rivedersi dopo quella notte.

Lavi era la sua droga, l'unico essere vivente in grado di accenderlo di passione fino a farlo uscire di senno, il solo capace di fargli dimenticare per quei brevi istanti, mentre erano insieme, quanto vile era stato, ed era, il mondo con lui; a lui soltanto permetteva di toccarlo, di chiamare il suo nome, tormentarlo, e sopravvivere.

Il suo sangue ardeva ad ogni bacio che Lavi gli posava sulla pelle nuda, esposta e indifesa di fronte a tanto ardore, fuoco liquido che alimentava la sua esistenza; e lui bramava ciascuno di quei baci, ogni carezza, ogni sussurro che quella voce adorata intonava alle sue orecchie.

E d'improvviso chi era in controllo non aveva più alcuna importanza, fintanto che le loro labbra si incontravano e i corpi si univano, tremanti, frementi, assetati di quel contatto come dell'aria che li manteneva in vita.

Kanda guidò la mano che tormentava la sua virilità altrove, facendo capire al compagno che per lui era giunto il momento, che non poteva più aspettare, ma Lavi lo zittì con un bacio continuando nel suo lavoro. Usò invece l'altra mano per prepararlo, in modo da distrarlo talmente da ciò che lo aspettava che non avrebbe percepito il dolore del primo ingresso.

Kanda inarcò il bacino per far sì che Lavi lo penetrasse fino in fondo, muovendosi all'unisono con lui per aumentare il piacere che ogni spinta gli procurava, ancora e ancora finché il mondo intorno a lui divenne bianco, ed ogni fibra del suo essere si contorse per poi abbandonarsi all'oblio.

Lavi si accasciò su di lui, ugualmente senza forze, incurante di imbrattarsi (e imbrattare) ovunque, strusciandosi nel seme che lui aveva rilasciato sul proprio stomaco; ma Lavi era fatto così, Kanda l'aveva accettato da tempo ormai. Si sarebbero ripuliti più tardi, ora, per quanto non l'avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, desiderava solo restare fra le braccia di Lavi.

.

.

Kanda fissava il soffitto ascoltando il suono del respiro di Lavi contro il proprio collo, incapace di prendere sonno, ancora in dubbio su ciò che doveva fare una volta partito. Lentamente, si scostò dal compagno mettendosi seduto, osservando il giovane addormentato, la chioma ribelle adagiata sul cuscino, ciuffi di quei meravigliosi capelli rossi che gli ricadevano arruffati sul volto sorridente.

_"Sorride anche nel sonno,"_ pensò Kanda.

Entro poche ore sarebbe stato su un treno diretto chissà dove nel cuore del nord Europa e non lo avrebbe rivisto per molto tempo. Neanche si era preoccupato di leggere il nome della sua destinazione, per quanto gli interessava la missione affidatagli...

Avrebbe voluto non dover decidere una cosa del genere, ma non aveva scelta, e non poteva dirgli cosa stava succedendo, Lavi non avrebbe capito e avrebbe cercato di fermarlo.

Allungò una mano verso quel volto sereno, desiderando di passare le dita tra quelle fiamme ardenti, ma si fermò a pochi centimetri dal giovane addormentato.

- Puoi toccarmi se ne hai voglia, non mordo. - mormorò Lavi aprendo completamente il suo unico occhio e fissandolo in quelli di Kanda, che lo contemplava in silenzio. - Hai di nuovo quello sguardo. Che c'è, Yuu?

- Non so di che parli. - si affrettò a rispondere Kanda, abbassando gli occhi sulle lenzuola.

_Da quanto era sveglio e lo guardava?_

- Puoi darla a bere al resto del mondo, ma non a me. - sospirò Lavi, posando una mano su quella del compagno. - C'è qualcosa che ti tormenta, e si vede. Coraggio, di che si tratta? - l'espressione di Kanda si fece tirata, e le sue labbra divennero una linea sottile, tanto forte serrò la mascella.

_Che posso dirgli?_

- Komui mi ha affidato una missione. Parto oggi. - disse infine in tono calmo, sperando che fosse una giustificazione sufficiente al suo atteggiamento.

Lavi sorrise e gli cinse la vita, appoggiando il viso contro la sua schiena.

- Tutto qui? Era questo che non volevi dirmi? - gli posò una scia di baci lungo la linea delle vertebre, e lo sentì fremere. - Dovresti conoscermi bene ormai.

- Mi manda solo. - precisò Kanda, posando le braccia a coprire quelle dell'altro.

Lavi rise sommessamente.

- E' strano per te preoccuparti di una cosa del genere... - commentò; gli voltò delicatamente il viso in modo da incontrare ancora il suo sguardo. - So che tornerai da me e ti aspetterò pazientemente.

Kanda annuì, ma la sua espressione non cambiò, e Lavi non poté fare a meno di toccare quelle labbra imbronciate con le proprie, attirando il giovane a sé per un lungo bacio appassionato da togliere il respiro.

Quando infine si separarono, l'apprendista Bookman tuffò il viso fra i capelli di Kanda, iniziando a carezzarli ritmicamente come se intendesse con i movimenti ritmici della mano calmare l'ansia che percepiva in lui.

- Ti amo, Yuu. - gli sussurrò all'orecchio mentre intrecciava le dita in quella cascata di seta liquida, godendo dei brividi che attraversavano la schiena del compagno ad ogni suo tocco.

- Lo so. - un angolo della bocca di Kanda si incurvò leggermente e la sua espressione si ammorbidì appena.

- E? - lo esortò Lavi, sperando con tutto sé stesso di ricevere la stessa dichiarazione.

- _CHE_. - Kanda si liberò dalla sua stretta e si alzò, iniziando a vestirsi. - E' meglio che mi presenti da Komui.

Lavi sospirò, assestandosi sul letto in posizione più comoda.

- Non lo dirai mai vero? - chiese in tono triste.

- Dire cosa? - ribatté distrattamente Kanda.

- Non importa. - mormorò Lavi, quasi si rivolgesse più a sé stesso che al compagno. - Vuoi che venga con te?

Kanda scosse la testa.

- No.

- Allora ci salutiamo qui? - Lavi aveva la sensazione che Yuu stesse di nuovo cercando di tenerlo a distanza, come faceva tutte le volte che non voleva rivelargli qualcosa; che aveva questa missione di così speciale da non volerne parlare?

Pazienza, l'avrebbe saputo da Komui. Kanda si voltò verso di lui con aria seccata.

- Mi sembra che tu mi abbia 'salutato' più che adeguatamente. - ribatté in tono brusco.

Un altro sospiro.

- D'accordo. - si rassegnò Lavi.

- Mi raccomando non toccare nulla, e fa' attenzione quando esci che nessuno ti veda. - quando Kanda si produceva in quel genere di 'avvertimenti', Lavi non riusciva a trattenersi dal prenderlo in giro almeno un poco.

- Sissignore! - sillabò, portandosi la mano alla tempia con fare giocoso, ma la scelta di quella risposta spiritosa sembrò urtare Kanda ancora di più.

- _CHE_. - risuonò nella camera, producendo una piccola eco.

Senza aggiungere altro, l'Esorcista Giapponese uscì lasciando Lavi da solo.

.

.

I giorni passavano, e Lavi non riceveva notizie da Kanda. Di solito, da che erano insieme, sebbene gli avesse ripetutamente detto che considerava un inutile spreco di tempo quelle conversazioni a distanza, piene solo di idiozie sentimentali, Yuu aveva comunque cura di chiamarlo almeno una volta durante le sue missioni, per consentirgli di chiedergli come stava e poi staccare la comunicazione dopo qualche monosillabo seccato. Però lo chiamava.

Ormai erano invece trascorse quasi tre settimane da che era partito, e lui non aveva ricevuto nemmeno un trillo sul suo golem. Era in ansia da morire, ma non poteva chiedere a nessuno senza che gli facessero domande scomode, che al suo ritorno Yuu gli avrebbe fatto scontare con gli interessi a seconda del grado di imbarazzo in cui, secondo lui, era stato messo.

L'unico che si era accorto del suo tormento interiore a colpo d'occhio, era, ovviamente, Jerry.

- Kanda sta bene. - gli disse il cuoco sottovoce, mentre gli consegnava il pranzo.

Lavi lo fissò a bocca aperta, guardandosi subito dopo attorno per essere certo che nessun altro avesse udito.

- Tu come lo sai? - rispose, avvicinandosi di più a Jerry, che lo squadrò con aria furba, ammiccando.

- L'unico che riesce a toglierti il sorriso è Kanda, non ci vuole molto ad indovinare cosa ti turba. - recitò lo chef, annuendo tra sé mentre fingeva di sistemare qualcos'altro nei piatti destinati al giovane di fronte a lui.

- Colpito. - ammise Lavi. - Che altro sai?

- La missione procede senza problemi e lui sta bene. Tornerà presto. - disse piano il cuoco. - L'ho estorto a Reever stamattina. - chiocciò poi annuendo compiaciuto. - Non si dice mai di no a chi ti prepara da mangiare.

- Grazie. - Lavi gli elargì uno di quei sorrisi preconfezionati che teneva in serbo per le situazioni difficili come quella, prendendo il vassoio e facendo per andare a sedersi, quando l'uomo lo afferrò per un braccio, trattenendolo.

- Glie lo hai detto? - gli sparò verbalmente contro, a bruciapelo.

- C-Cosa? A chi? - balbettò Lavi, che subito ebbe un brutto presentimento su dove Jerry volesse andare a parare.

Di solito non era mai insistente, ma questa volta, per imperscrutabili ragioni, lo aveva proprio preso di mira, accidenti a lui; forse era solo curioso di sapere come mai era tanto in ansia per Yuu, o se avessero di nuovo litigato...

No, Jerry voleva sapere di lui _e_ Yuu. Erano cose estremamente differenti.

- A Kanda. - sussurrò prontamente Jerry al suo orecchio.

Centro. Lavi deglutì a vuoto, apprestandosi a mentire ma leggendo sul viso dell'uomo che era del tutto inutile, qualunque scusa gli avesse propinato non sarebbe stata creduta. Molto bene, a volte la verità è la cosa migliore, non dicono forse così?

- Jerry, - esordì, umettandosi le labbra come se d'improvviso gli si fosse seccata la gola - spero che tu abbia tenuto la bocca chiusa su questa storia...

- Sì lo so, Eresia e idiozie varie. - il cuoco agitò una mano davanti a sé a mo' di ventaglio, a sottolineare quanto dava credito ai dettami della Chiesa. - Allora glie lo hai detto? - insistette.

- No. - mentì Lavi.

Jerry tirò le labbra fino a farle diventare una sottilissima linea rosa, gli angoli così curvati che quasi gli toccavano le orecchie, compiaciuto di aver ottenuto la risposta affermativa che si aspettava riguardo i sentimenti di Lavi.

- Dovresti farlo. - disse.

- Già... - ammise il giovane Bookman, lanciando a Jerry un'occhiata triste e sollevando il vassoio con il proprio pasto, incamminandosi poi mestamente verso il tavolo al quale sedevano Allen e Lenalee.

Sedette con loro, sperando di ottenere altre indiscrezioni dalla preziosa sorella del supervisore, o quantomeno di essere tirato su di morale da qualche gaffe clamorosa di Allen.

.

.

Lavi era in Biblioteca intento a completare le sue registrazioni, come al sempre quando non era via per qualche missione, quando d'improvviso un rumore secco lo fece voltare verso la porta, come se qualcuno avesse bussato. Il pesante uscio si spalancò di colpo prima ancora che lui potesse chiedere 'chi è?', lasciando intravedere una mano che vi si appoggiava pesantemente.

Una mano insanguinata.

E una figura incappucciata che si trascinava dentro.

Kanda.

Lavi si alzò di scatto per soccorrerlo prima che crollasse a terra, domandandosi per quale assurdo motivo fosse lì e non in infermeria.

- Yuu! - gridò allarmato, afferrando il giovane al volo.

La copertura che indossava scivolò indietro, mostrando una faccia stanca, pallida, provata, e Kanda socchiuse gli occhi mettendo a fuoco la persona che lo sorreggeva; quindi protese la mano a sfiorargli il viso, incerto se ciò che vedeva fosse reale.

- Lavi... - mormorò a fatica, e la sua bocca si incurvò in un debole sorriso mentre la mano gli ricadeva accanto senza forze e lui perdeva i sensi.

Lavi percepì la sensazione umida del sangue che gli aveva lasciato sul viso, e il suo unico occhio si dilatò a dismisura, mentre la possibile gravità della situazione si rivelava a lui in quelle dita sottili che lo toccavano appena per poi abbandonarlo.

- Dio, Yuu, che è successo? - esclamò, armeggiando con foga per farsi strada sotto il paludamento che avvolgeva Kanda e scoprirne il corpo.

Lo tastò per valutarne le ferite, trovando la divisa completamente zuppa. Ritrasse la mano con orrore, fissando il sangue su di essa: se ancora adesso la ferita non si era chiusa, quanto profonda doveva essere stata all'inizio?

Slacciò spasmodicamente i bottoni aprendogli la giacca; trovò un bendaggio improvvisato su un taglio verticale che attraversava mezzo corpo, dal petto all'addome, e fu preso dal panico.

- Yuu! Rispondimi! - quasi gridò, tanto era sconvolto, ma Kanda rimase immobile tra le sue braccia.

Disperato, Lavi lo sollevò di peso senza pensarci troppo e si diresse di corsa in infermeria.

.

* * *

><p>So che ho già risposto privatamente all'unico recensore del primo capitolo, ma volevo cogliere l'occasione per ringraziarlo di nuovo, e sensibilizzare quei pochi lettori Italiani (e stranieri, non so come fate a leggere, ma grazie di cuore!) che hanno letto la mia storia.<p>

Recensite, farete felice un autore! Le vostre opinioni sono importanti, nonché l'autore ama che gli si dica quali parti del capitolo sono state maggiormente apprezzate!

**fantasique**: Grazie ancora per la tua recensione!

Fa sempre piacere sentirsi apprezzati, specie ultimamente, da che il fandom è in pauroso declino. Sono sorpresa che qualcuno mi dica di apprezzare le MPREG (credeva di essere fustigata per averne scritta una), ma ovviamente non posso non essere felice della cosa XD

Qualcuno che mi sostiene! *piange commossa*

Perfettamente d'accordo su Lavi e Yuu, come si fa a non amarli (e volerli) insieme? Sembrano fatti l'uno per l'altro! Si completano a vicenda e, sì, le loro interazioni sono sempre bellissime^^ (OK sono una fanatica LaviYuu-ista, e allora? u_u) E, non nascondo che anche io li trovo assolutamente irresistibili... * si nasconde *

Per il bambino, forse sarò prevedibile... in questo approvo incondizionatamente l'opinione comune (sono sicura che tutti coglieranno l'indizio) XD


	3. Chapter 3: Il Pozzo Profondo del Dubbio

**- Tutti i copyright appartengono agli aventi diritto! Come si dice, io possiedo la storia, ma non gli attori!**

**- Attenzione! Relazione sentimentale fra due uomini! A buon intenditor... poche parole! Insomma sapete cosa vi aspetta, quindi non lamentatevi del contenuto.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capitolo 3: ****Il Pozzo Profondo del Dubbio**

.

Giunto davanti all'infermeria, Lavi non si curò nemmeno di bussare, entrò di forza e basta, chiedendo aiuto a gran voce, troppa era la paura che aveva di perdere Yuu per badare al protocollo o ad altre idiozie del genere.

- Lavi! Che succede? - chiese subito la capo infermiera vedendolo comparire ansimante e sconvolto con Kanda fra le braccia. - Kanda? - esclamò poi sorpresa riconoscendo l'altro Esorcista. - Quando è tornato? Non ha avvisato di essere ferito!

Lavi scosse il capo, cercando di concentrarsi sulle azioni che doveva compiere in quel preciso momento, forzandosi a riprendere il controllo delle proprie emozioni; Bookman non sarebbe stato fiero di lui, se fosse venuto a sapere che aveva perso la testa a causa del ferimento di uno di quei 'compagni' cui non avrebbe dovuto affezionarsi.

- Non ho idea del perché si sia comportato così, - disse con riguadagnata calma, tuttavia con la voce carica di preoccupazione - so solo che si è presentato in biblioteca in queste condizioni ed è svenuto prima che io potessi chiedere qualunque cosa! - rivolse alla donna uno sguardo supplice. - Per favore... Presto!

L'infermiera annuì e chiamò aiuto, indicando a Lavi il letto sul quale adagiare Kanda, quindi lo esortò ad uscire, ma il giovane rifiutò categoricamente.

Poteva fingere di essere freddo e calcolatore con il mondo, ma sarebbe rimasto accanto a Yuu a qualunque costo, anche se ciò significava far adirare il suo vecchio.

Con un sospiro la donna acconsentì che restasse mentre pulivano e bendavano nuovamente la ferita di Kanda, ma si fece promettere che una volta stabilizzato lo avrebbe lasciato riposare; e Lavi promise.

.

.

Al suo risveglio, Kanda trovò Komui accanto al letto in cui giaceva, scuro in volto.

- Dove sono? - chiese il giovane, sbuffando leggermente nel riconoscere l'infermeria. - Come ci sono arrivato?

- Lavi ti ha portato qui, sei svenuto in biblioteca. - gli rivelò Komui, osservando la sua reazione. Sembrava non ricordare gli eventi, e lo fissò con espressione meravigliata.

- Come... Perché ero là? - Kanda pose la domanda con qualche esitazione, mostrandosi confuso.

Dannazione, il suo subconscio doveva averlo portato nuovamente da Lavi visto che aveva la mente annebbiata dal dolore e dalla perdita di sangue... Fingere di non sapere era la cosa migliore. Komui si mostrò perplesso.

- Non ricordi di esserci stato? - domandò ancora.

I due Esorcisti erano molto amici, sebbene Kanda si ostinasse a negarlo, e forse inconsciamente aveva cercato aiuto da qualcuno di cui si fidava. O da qualcuno che amava?

- No. - confermò Kanda. Non ricordava affatto di essere andato in biblioteca, maledizione, ma ricordava il volto di Lavi chino su di lui, disperato. I suoi lineamenti si contrassero.

- Lavi sa che stai bene. - lo informò il Supervisore senza che gli fosse rivolta la domanda, e Kanda fu scosso da un brivido.

_Come mai mi dice una cosa del genere? Sospetta già di noi?_

- Non vedo perché dovrebbe interessarmi. - rispose aspro, e Komui annuì di rimando.

- Certo, certo. - concesse, con un cenno della mano che esprimeva quanto poco sul serio avesse preso l'affermazione di Kanda. - Ma ho voluto ugualmente dirtelo.

- _CHE_. - fu il commento del giovane, che non intendeva assolutamente lasciarsi provocare.

- Kanda-kun... - esordì lo scienziato dopo qualche attimo di scomodo silenzio, con voce addolorata, insicuro su come affrontare l'argomento. - L'Innocence ha protetto il...

- Il mostro. - l'interruppe Kanda prima che terminasse la frase. - Ci avrei scommesso.

Per un momento aveva sperato che le cose sarebbero andate diversamente, che la fortuna girasse dalla sua parte una fottuta volta tanto. Ma non era stato così.

- Non dovresti fare di queste sciocchezze. - lo rimproverò l'uomo con aria grave, implicando che si fosse fatto colpire di proposito.

- Per chi mi prendi? - sibilò Kanda alterato. - Non sono stupido, Komui. E' stato un incidente; ho avuto un capogiro e l'Akuma mi ha colpito. Tutta colpa di questa cosa... - Komui sollevò un sopracciglio perplesso, come a dire 'a me sembra un taglio di Mugen', ma Kanda lo fulminò con lo sguardo. - Sissignore, volevo farlo, - ammise - ma quell'Akuma mi ha preceduto. Adesso mi pare piuttosto inutile provarci. - emise un suono seccato.

- Non è stata colpa della gravidanza. - sentenziò lo scienziato. Kanda mostrò chiaramente di non gradire la definizione, ma non replicò. - Sei indebolito, quante volte mangi al giorno?

- _TCH_, come se avessi avuto il tempo di pensare a mangiare, con gli Akuma a caccia dell'Innocence. - ribatté Kanda sarcastico, evitando di fornire una risposta diretta alla domanda che gli era stata posta.

- Non stai mangiando affatto, vero? - l'accusò Komui senza girarci intorno; il giovane voltò la testa dall'altro lato. - Kanda-kun, l'Innocence non lascerà morire il bambino, né tantomeno te. E' perfettamente inutile quello che stai facendo. Ti stai solo torturando. - Kanda non rispose, e l'uomo continuò in tono supplice. - Devi mangiare, per il tuo bene.

- _CHE_. - ancora una volta, era tutto ciò che si sentiva di dire riguardo tutta la maledetta faccenda. Fissò la parete accanto al letto, ignorando caparbiamente il suo interlocutore.

Kanda insisteva nel non guardarlo, così Komui approfittò facendo un cenno alla capo infermiera, che lasciò la stanza.

- Stavolta sei stato fortunato. - disse ancora, sapendo che anche se fingeva di non sentire lo stava ascoltando. - Ma se continui così, può succederti di nuovo, dovresti...

- Non provare a dirmi di restarmene qui ad impazzire mentre questa cosa mi cresce dentro, perché non lo farò. - mise in chiaro immediatamente il giovane in tono piatto, voltandosi di nuovo verso Komui. - Combattendo almeno evito di pensarci.

- Kanda-kun... - l'uomo era davvero addolorato di non poter fare nulla per aiutarlo.

- Dimmi qualcosa che non so. - chiese Kanda, fissandolo con espressione truce.

- E' ancora troppo presto, mi dispiace. - si scusò questi, e sul volto dell'Esorcista Giapponese comparve una smorfia amara.

- Certo. - mormorò quasi più a sé stesso che in risposta a Komui.

- Per cosa è presto? - la voce del nuovo arrivato fece trasalire Kanda, che spalancò per un attimo gli occhi, riportando immediatamente lo sguardo sul muro accanto a sé.

- Oh, Lavi. - lo salutò Komui.

- Come sta? - si informò subito il giovane Bookman. - Mi ha fatto prendere un colpo quando è piombato dentro la biblioteca sfinito e sanguinante!

- Ah, non è grave, due giorni al massimo e sarà come nuovo. - annunciò lo scienziato con aria molto soddisfatta; Lavi annuì sorridendo, quindi si avvicinò a Kanda.

- Yuu... - iniziò a dire, ma l'altro lo zittì senza pietà.

- Vattene, non voglio nessuno tra i piedi. - intimò, evitando accuratamente di guardare Lavi in viso.

In quel momento la porta si aprì e la capo infermiera fece ritorno, seguita dappresso da qualcuno con un vassoio di cibo.

- Ah, Lenalee, finalmente! - esclamò Komui felice.

I due giovani si voltarono entrambi, lanciando uno sguardo interrogativo verso la ragazza, e Kanda sbiancò indovinando il piano di Komui. Sapeva perfettamente che non poteva rifiutarsi né essere rude con lei; inoltre, Lenalee aveva anche un discreto ascendente su di lui...

Ma l'uomo lo sorprese con una mossa inaspettata: prese il vassoio dalle mani della sorella e lo porse a Lavi, che lo guardò sorpreso, senza capire.

- Ti prego, aiuta Kanda a mangiare, deve nutrirsi se vuole guarire più in fretta. - disse quindi lo scienziato, mascherando un sorriso vittorioso con un'ostentata aria angelica.

Se ne avesse avuta la forza il giovane l'avrebbe molto volentieri strangolato, ma nelle sue attuali condizioni non poteva far altro che attendere l'evolversi degli eventi; tuttavia, scambiò uno sguardo rovente con Komui per intimargli di non osare oltre, che questi invece ignorò, facendo cenno all'altro Esorcista di avvicinarsi al letto del suo paziente recalcitrante.

L'apprendista Bookman gli rivolse un'occhiata allarmata, valutando le pietanze sul vassoio e poi l'espressione sul viso di Kanda.

- Komui, ti sei accorto che questa non è soba, vero? - obiettò sollevando il sopracciglio visibile. - Yuu non la mangerà mai...

- Ha bisogno di vitamine, se non mangia imboccalo, o lo imboccherà la mia adorata Lenalee. - concluse l'uomo, lanciando uno sguardo adorante verso la sorella, che invece assisteva perplessa all'intera scena chiedendosi il perché di quel teatrino.

- Non se ne parla nemmeno. - li informò Kanda in tono minaccioso, cercando invano di tirarsi a sedere. Voleva scendere dal dannato letto e lasciare l'infermeria, maledizione! Invece il suo corpo si rifiutava di obbedirgli e le forze gli venivano meno quanto più si agitava. E per finire, Lavi lo stava fissando con quella sua aria afflitta che gli faceva venir voglia di stringerlo a sé per non lasciarlo più andare...

In momenti del genere non poteva che dar ragione a Bookman sull'amore: era un sentimento invalidante.

- Scegli, mangi da solo oppure uno di loro ti imbocca, opzione preferibile visto che non riesci nemmeno a star seduto. - gli intimò Komui, distogliendolo da quei pensieri.

- Faccio io. - si offrì Lavi, prima che la discussione degenerasse e Yuu si agitasse troppo per le sue ferite.

Sembrava proprio che non avesse alcuna scelta; Kanda serrò la mascella e strinse i pugni sulle lenzuola, girandosi dalla parte opposta dei presenti. Sapeva che sarebbe stato per lui estremamente umiliante essere imboccato, che Komui godeva nel metterlo in difficoltà perché di certo sospettava qualcosa... Però Lavi era troppo abile a fingere, non ne avrebbe cavato nulla. Fu tentato di sospirare, ma si trattenne, trasformando l'esternazione di sconforto in uno sbuffo seccato.

- _CHE_. - risuonò nell'infermeria, facendo sorridere Komui, per il quale l'esclamazione era invece un segno di resa.

Lavi si avvicinò al letto lentamente, posò il vassoio a cavallo delle gambe di Kanda e lo aiutò a mettersi seduto, quindi gli si sistemò accanto.

- Coraggio Yuu, non è poi così terribile come menù. - commentò; Kanda storse il naso, assumendo un'espressione disgustata, ma accettò il boccone che l'altro giovane gli porgeva.

Komui annuì soddisfatto e lasciò l'infermeria, raccomandandosi a Lenalee riguardo il 'paziente difficile' che le aveva affidato.

Qualche minuto dopo dalla stanza adiacente fece capolino Reever, ostentando un sorriso allegro, e dopo aver salutato brevemente tutti fece cenno alla ragazza di raggiungerlo; i due scomparvero nella sala delle infermiere, lasciando soli gli altri due occupanti.

- Che c'è? - chiese Lenalee appena la porta si chiuse dietro di loro, preoccupata dallo strano comportamento che tutti sembravano avere quel giorno intorno a lei.

Lo scienziato appariva riluttante a rivelare il motivo per cui l'aveva chiamata da parte; scostò la tenda che copriva parte della parete adiacente, poi tornò a fissarla con un'aria così strana, quasi fosse combattuto sull'opportunità di parlarle o meno di ciò che lo turbava.

- Tuo fratello crede che tu sia troppo ingenua per esporti a determinate cose, e non ti farà mai questa domanda; per cui devo chiedertelo io. - spiegò; Lenalee scosse il capo, confusa, così Reever le indicò il vetro-specchio attraverso il quale le infermiere potevano sorvegliare i pazienti nella stanza accanto. - Guardali. - continuò. - Osserva l'espressione di Lavi mentre porge il cibo a Kanda e le reazioni di lui nell'essere imboccato. Onestamente, puoi dire che non ci sia qualcosa tra loro?

La ragazza si portò una mano a coprirsi la bocca; pareva completamente spiazzata dalla domanda, come se le si fosse rivelato all'improvviso un nuovo mondo. Aggrottò la fronte, scrutando il suo interlocutore con sospetto. Dove voleva arrivare con quelle speculazioni?

- Mi stai chiedendo se so che hanno una relazione? O se penso che l'abbiano? - domandò, riluttante ad affrontare un argomento del genere con qualcuno che aveva il potere di fare rapporto ai vertici dell'Ordine.

- Entrambe le cose. - confermò Reever, in attesa della risposta di lei. Lenalee si morse un labbro, e il suo volto si rabbuiò. Comprendendo il motivo del suo silenzio, lo scienziato si affrettò a rassicurarla sulle sue intenzioni. - Non fraintendermi, devo sapere come proteggerli nel caso fosse vero.

Lenalee sospirò, appoggiando delicatamente una mano sul vetro, come se volesse accarezzare il viso di Kanda; il giovane era come un fratello per lei, non voleva in alcun modo che soffrisse.

- Non me l'ero mai chiesto. - rispose lentamente, continuando a guardare attraverso il vetro. - Sono certa che tra loro c'è un legame forte, ma non hanno mai mostrato segni che ci fosse qualcosa di più. Vedendoli così è chiaro che Lavi gli vuole bene, però se davvero la cosa è reciproca lo hanno nascosto molto bene. Oppure è molto recente. - si voltò di nuovo verso Reever, chiaramente turbata; qual'era la posizione del fratello sulla faccenda? - Perché mi fai questa domanda?

Lo scienziato si strinse nelle spalle, cercando di sminuire il tutto, quindi si grattò nervosamente la nuca, offrendo un sorriso imbarazzato.

- Ecco, Kanda si comporta in modo strano ultimamente. - disse sottovoce come se stesse rivelando qualcosa di confidenziale. - Jerry ci ha riferito che trascorrono insieme ogni istante quando entrambi non sono in missione, così...

- Così siete saltati alle conclusioni. - terminò Lenalee al posto dell'uomo, palesemente sdegnata dal comportamento di lui e del fratello, perché era sicura che buona parte della colpa fosse sua.

In quel momento Lavi terminò il suo compito e, dopo aver posato la forchetta nel piatto, afferrò la mano di Kanda, stringendola forte nella sua; i loro sguardi si incontrarono, dicendo molto più di mille parole.

- Non tornare più. - disse infine Kanda a bassa voce, e Lavi annuì, offrendo un debole sorriso.

- Verrai da me appena ti dimettono? - chiese, la speranza che gli illuminava il viso; fu la volta di Kanda di annuire, e lui gli rivolse un sorriso radioso. - Allora ti aspetto. - sussurrò.

Avrebbe tanto desiderato toccarlo, coprirlo di baci, ma era assai probabile che li stessero osservando visti i marchingegni di cui si serviva Komui, per cui non era prudente nemmeno che si trattenesse troppo a lungo. Non c'era nessuna fretta, si sarebbe fatto raccontare cos'era accaduto in privato, appena Yuu fosse guarito.

Lavi si alzò e le loro dita si separarono, ma con gli occhi continuavano entrambi ad esprimere le emozioni che sentivano uno per l'altro.

A Kanda sembrò un'eternità l'attimo in cui i loro sguardi si erano incontrati, risucchiato dalla profondità del sentimento che aveva letto in quello di Lavi, tanto che nel momento in cui questi si era voltato per avviarsi verso la porta, interrompendo il contatto, aveva sussultato appena.

Non era da lui, si rimproverò mentalmente, ripromettendosi di controllarsi meglio in futuro.

Appena l'apprendista Bookman fu uscito, lasciandolo di nuovo solo con i suoi pensieri, Kanda sospirò piano.

_Vorrà sapere come è successo..._

.

Frattanto, nella stanza accanto, i due osservatori indiscreti che l'occupavano si stavano interrogando sul significato di ciò cui stavano assistendo.

- Bene, ci hanno confermato che è reciproco. - affermò Reever nel vedere la mano di Lavi afferrare quella di Kanda, scuotendo il capo. - Questo è un bel problema.

- Che sta succedendo? - volle sapere Lenalee, chiaramente allarmata.

L'immagine di Lvellie comparve improvvisamente nei suoi pensieri, ricordandole quanto l'Ordine Oscuro potesse essere crudele anche con coloro che invece lo servivano fedelmente, solo in virtù del loro cieco fanatismo per le regole. L'Ordine apparteneva alla Chiesa, c'era poco da illudersi che i suoi vertici lasciassero correre qualcosa di così sacrilego come la relazione fra due uomini.

Eresia. Di questo li avrebbero accusati, se non peggio. Sarebbero stati imprigionati, forse torturati...

Lenalee deglutì a fatica, sorreggendosi al muro per non scivolare a terra in ginocchio, cosa che non sfuggì a Reever, il quale indovinò quali pensieri le stessero attraversando la mente per spaventarla in quel modo.

- Non sappiamo niente di sicuro per ora, ma ti terrò informata. - mentì a metà lo scienziato, nel tentativo di rassicurarla. - Mi raccomando non farne parola. - l'ammonì poi, temendo che potesse mettere al corrente uno dei due giovani dei loro sospetti.

Ma Lenalee lo prese subito in contropiede, afferrandolo per la manica del camice ed assumendo uno sguardo implorante, gli occhi lucidi.

- Sono stati molto discreti, non si faranno scoprire... - supplicò con un filo di voce. - Non l'avevo capito nemmeno io! Per favore, non c'è alcun bisogno di sorvegliarli né di informare Lvellie... Non separateli!

Reever restò molto colpito dal fervore con cui la ragazza aveva cercato di difendere i suoi amici e compagni; aveva creduto che lo scoprire che forse avevano una relazione sentimentale l'avrebbe turbata, invece non era affatto stato così.

- Non ce lo sogniamo nemmeno. - disse, rassicurante. - Al contrario, vogliamo impedire che la cosa venga a galla o che siano colti sul fatto. - le posò entrambe le mani sulle spalle. - Per questo c'è bisogno anche del tuo aiuto. Ora va', riprendi le tue mansioni e tieni gli occhi aperti.

La ragazza annuì, salutando con un cenno della mano mentre lasciava la stanza, immediatamente dopo che Lavi era uscito dall'altra, intenzionata a raggiungerlo e a scambiare qualche parola con lui lontano da orecchie indiscrete.

- Ah, Lenalee. - Reever si affacciò dietro di lei, richiamandola, e anche Lavi si voltò, tornando sui suoi passi e fermandosi ad ascoltare, incuriosito. - Torna per i pasti di Kanda. Dovrai imboccarlo tu, altrimenti si rifiuta di mangiare. - disse serio; quindi si rivolse a Lavi. - Fai attenzione anche tu che mangi, quando sarà dimesso.

Entrambi i giovani annuirono.

Lavi sorrise tra sé: per forza Yuu si rifiutava di mangiare, gli presentavano qualcosa di diverso da soba e tempura!

- Devo tornare dal vecchio ora, c'è un mucchio di lavoro arretrato che mi attende, purtroppo! - esclamò, e salutando tutti allegramente si avviò verso la biblioteca.

Lenalee ricambiò il saluto, guardandolo allontanarsi. Avrebbe voluto parlargli subito, dirgli che su di lei potevano sempre contare, ma non sapeva come affrontare l'argomento.

Risolse di provare a chiedergli qualcosa l'indomani, qualcosa che gli lasciasse intendere che lei capiva la loro situazione; magari durante la colazione, oppure il pranzo, dopo aver provveduto a far sì che Kanda mangiasse il suo, sperando in tal modo di spingerlo a confidarsi.

.

.

Lenalee non riusciva a distogliere la mente dai fatti di cui era stata testimone la sera precedente, la prospettiva che due dei suoi amici fossero in pericolo solo per essersi innamorati la terrorizzava. Se li avessero scoperti... Ah, non voleva nemmeno pensarci.

Seguì le direttive del fratello tutta la mattina, consegnando ordini ai Finder, convocando scienziati ed Esorcisti per discutere dei rispettivi rapporti o ricevere nuove missioni... e occupandosi del caffè.

Finché non giunse l'ora di portare il pasto a Kanda; Lavi a colazione non si era visto, cosa davvero molto strana, e la ragazza si domandava cosa l'avesse trattenuto.

Ma i suoi dubbi ebbero vita breve, perché lo trovò appoggiato al muro di fianco la porta della stanza dove era ricoverato Kanda, palesemente corrucciato. Perché era lì fuori? Kanda lo aveva scacciato?

A giudicare dal suo atteggiamento, sembrava di sì. Appariva abbattuto, persino triste, il che era una cosa estremamente fuori carattere per lui. Aveva il capo chino, i lineamenti tirati e si tormentava una ciocca di capelli con due dita, mentre con l'altra mano si artigliava la maglietta. Era nervoso, troppo, così tanto da non riuscire a controllarsi; anche questo era estremamente insolito per Lavi.

Udendo avvicinarsi dei passi il giovane si riscosse da qualunque fossero state le sue riflessioni, con movimenti rapidi rimise in posizione la bandana, che fino a un attimo prima gli penzolava libera attorno al collo, e si voltò verso il nuovo arrivato con cautela, rilassandosi non appena riconobbe di chi si trattava.

Lenalee lo salutò con un cenno della testa, visto che entrambe le sue mani erano impegnate con il vassoio fornitole da Jerry.

- Lavi! Che ci fai qui? - chiese, sorpresa. - Credevo che Bookman ti volesse con lui.

Il giovane la fissò in silenzio, staccandosi lentamente dal muro e stringendosi nelle spalle.

- Già, ma... volevo vedere come sta Yuu. - rispose, offrendo un sorriso forzato. _Devo vedere Yuu..._

Lenalee finse di non notare quel comportamento strano, sorridendogli a sua volta.

- Perché non entri? - chiese ancora; immaginava la ragione, ma voleva fosse Lavi a dirglielo.

- Yuu non mi vuole intorno. Mi ha intimato di non tornare più... - mentì quest'ultimo, ripetendosi che in realtà non era del tutto falso; eppure si sentiva in colpa ugualmente ad ingannare Lenalee.

- Però tu sei preoccupato per lui e vorresti assicurarti che stia bene. - concluse lei, rivolgendogli un altro sorriso, comprensivo questa volta. Riusciva sempre a mettere il dito nella piaga, e l'occhio di Lavi si velò di lacrime per un attimo.

- Dice che non è niente, ma io... _devo vederlo_... - prima che se ne rendesse conto, aveva pronunciato a voce alta il pensiero che lo inseguiva da che era lì, davanti alla stanza di Kanda. E ciò che era peggio, l'aveva fatto con una passione che non avrebbe dovuto dimostrare. - Voglio dire, è mio amico, ed è un gran testone e... - cercò goffamente di giustificarsi, ridacchiando in modo idiota, ma non riuscì a terminare la frase.

Lenalee per tutta risposta gli mise il vassoio in mano, afferrandolo poi il giovane per un orecchio e tirandolo verso di sé. Sapendo già cosa era piuttosto probabile bollisse in pentola, non le era difficile comprendere i sentimenti di Lavi. Bè, lei aveva già un ottimo piano per aiutarlo.

- Andiamo, - ordinò con decisione - preparati a recitare al meglio la parte della povera vittima costretta a venire contro la sua volontà.

Non poteva dire sul serio... Yuu l'avrebbe fatto a fettine una volta guarito, per avergli disubbidito ed essere tornato a trovarlo, ma più in particolare per l'umiliazione di essere imboccato da lui. Se avesse avuto le mani libere (e fosse stato credente) Lavi si sarebbe fatto il segno della croce.

- Lenalee, aspetta! - protestò, una nota di terrore nella voce, cercando di mantenere basso il volume della conversazione per evitare che nella stanza potessero sentirli. - Yuu mi ucciderà! Aspetta, discutiamone!

Ma Lenalee ignorò del tutto le sue obiezioni e continuò a trascinarlo, aprendo la porta e spingendolo dentro senza pietà.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Come sempre, grazie a tutti coloro che - nel bene e nel male - leggono, e in particolare a chi ha speso un minuto del suo tempo per recensire. Grazie!

Thank you to all those who - somehow - read, and especially to those who spent a minute of their time to drop a comment. Thak you!

.

_**deskdraik**_: Thank you! I know how bad could be at times using google translator, so I really appreciate your efforts to read my story. I'd gladly translate it in English, but it's so hard to keep up writing it that I can't also start traslating it. So sorry^^;

Beside that, I would need a beta, and MPREGs aren't the kind of stories that normally a beta likes to read... At least, all the English betas whose profile I happened to read specified "no MPREG" ;_;

Anyway, I'm really happy you like how I'm portraying the story, and even more that you appreciate the pair! I hope you'll enjoyed this third chapter as well. Thanks again for reading.

_**fantasique**_: Grazie XD Felice che tu abbia apprezzato la lemon XDDD *come li adora insieme*

Sono davvero contenta che la situazione sia credibile, quando si parla di sentimenti è sempre difficile gestire Kanda^^" E, magari quella buona donna della hoshino facesse una cosa di questo genere, legando Lavi e Yuu per la vita! U_U Maledetta...

Spero di non aver fatto aspettare troppo, tra scuola e lavoro il dopo-vacanze è stato molto traumatico =_=

Concludo con un bel "LaviYuu FOREVER!" XDDD


End file.
